Mon plus grand regret
by Plumette
Summary: On dit qu'avant de mourrir, on voit défiler le film de sa vie dans ses yeux."
1. Prologue

** Mon plus grand regret**

Chapitre 1: prologue

On dit qu'avant de mourir, on voit défiler le film de sa vie dans ses yeux. Eh bien c'est le cas! En face de moi, ma cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, une Mangemorte s'apprête à me lancer un sort. Sûrement un Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort.

J'avais raison, car je vois un rayon vert qui jaillit de sa baguette. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, je sais qu'il va me toucher et que je ne pourrais rien faire. Alors bizarrement, j'ai comme l'impression que le temps se fige autour de moi, et je commence à revoir les différents instants de ma vie. Les meilleurs moments comme les pires.

Je revois mon enfance pas toujours facile au sein d'une famille de sang-pur, avec un frère qui ferais n'importe quoi pour plaire à mes parents. Puis, mon arrivée à Poudlard, la traversée du lac, la décision du choixpeau. Quel déshonneur pour mes parents que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Mais, quel bonheur pour moi! J'étais pas si mauvais que ça puisque j'étais accepté à Gryffondor! Enfin, j'allais pouvoir être moi. Malgré tout, je devrais subir la présence de ma cousine à Serpentard. Ce que je les hais ces vils serpents, surtout Servilus.

Et puis surtout, le plus important, j'avais des amis: James Potter mon meilleur ami. Il y avait aussi Peter, le petit, l'insignifiant Peter qui se faisait toujours marcher sur les pieds mais que l'on voulait quand même aider. Et enfin, Rémus. Rémus Lupin à qui l'on ne pouvait rien cacher. Rémus Lupin le loup-garou qui nous a pas ouvert aussi facilement la porte de l'amitié. Mais on a fini par savoir son secret, et on l'a aidé, on lui a prouvé notre amitié de la meilleure façon qui soit: en devenant animagus!

Ça a été dur, on a du emprunté pas mal de livre à la bibliothèque, mais la plupart de ceux qui nous étaient utile étaient dans la réserve, alors, on a prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et on les a lu. On a réussi notre transformation que trois ans après. Mais ça valait le coup: James devenant un cerf, Peter un rat, et moi un beau chien noir! Ce fut l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Bien sûr j'ai eu d'autres très bons moments avec mes amis. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a qu'avec eux que j'ai d'aussi bons souvenirs, si ce n'est avec Harry, le fils de James, mon filleul, ma fierté. Être animagus c'est merveilleux! Ce qui était d'autant plus merveilleux, c'est qu'on ai réussi à le faire sans que Dumbledore ne s'en apperçoive. Enfin, Rémus n'était plus seul pendant ses transformations, car on lui tenait compagnie. On s'est mis à explorer la forêt interdite, et personne mieux que nous ne connaissait aussi bien les passages secrets du château, même pas le concierge. On avait pu, grâce à cela, répertorier tout sur une carte qu'on avait nommée la carte du Maraudeur, car tel était notre surnom: les Maraudeurs, les pires fléaux de la bétise de tout le collège. C'était le bon vieux temps!

Et maintenant, qu'étais-je devenu? Une vermine, un assassin aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. J'étais recherché pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis: pour être l'assassin de mon meilleur ami, celui dont les parents avaient eu la bonté de m'accueillir sous leur toit alors que je n'avais que seize ans parce que j'avais choisi mon camp et que ma famille m'avait renié pour cela. Pour eux, je n'étais pas digne d'être un Sang-Pur, pas digne de porter le nom des Black. Mais quand je vois qu'à cause de Lui, mon frère est mort, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, j'ai choisi le camp contraire de mon frère, de ma famille, j'ai choisi celui de mes amis, car on dit toujours qu'on choisit ses amis mais pas sa famille.

Je ne regrette rien, non, rien. Pourtant, je devrais m'en vouloir, d'ailleurs, je m'en suis voulu, car c'est quand même à cause de moi que James et Lily sont morts. Si je ne leur avait jamais proposer de prendre Peter au lieu de moi comme gardien du secret, ils seraient sûrement encore vivants. Je sais que je devrais m'en vouloir, mais Dumbledore a admis que mon idée était bonne. Qui aurait pu soupçonner que le petit Peter pouvait nous avoir trahi? Qui?

Personne. Même moi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru sur le moment, et pourtant, c'était lui le traître. Et aujourd'hui, je devrais regretter de ne pas avoir pu le rattrapper et le faire enfermer. C'est tout de même par sa faute que j'ai passer douzes années de ma vie à Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers. Je n'ai même pas réussi à le rattrapper lors de la troisième année d'Harry à Poudlard, et aujourd'hui, je vais mourir en sachant que tout le monde en sera heureux en pensant: Eh bien, on ne va pas le pleurer, ça fait un meurtrier en moins en liberté! Je sais qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour le faire punir pour toute ses fautes à ma place! Je sais que Harry n'aura de cesse de prouver mon innocence, même une fois que je serais mort.

Je sais que je vais lui manquer, mais je sais que c'est pour lui que je l'ai fait. Pour qu'il vive! Lui peut encore prétendre au bonheur malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il a du endurer et qu'il endure toujours. Je sais que je suis mort pour lui sauver la vie, et j'en suis fier! Oui j'en suis fier! Pourtant, j'ai désobéi aux ordres, je devais rester caché au Square Grimmauld, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire en sachant qu'il pouvait y laisser sa vie. Qu'est-ce que ma vie à côté de la sienne? Je suis si fier de lui, si fier de mourir en action pour lui, une mort digne du Gryffondor que j'ai été, digne du Gryffondor que je suis.

Tout à l'heure j'ai dis que je ne regrettais rien. Eh bien, c'est faux, car à présent, alors que le rayon vert se rapproche drôlement, un visage apparaît devant mes yeux, un visage que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, un visage qui me manque, qui m'a manqué! Je regrette l'amour, l'amour passé à ma porté et que je n'ai pas su saisir. Car oui, aujourd'hui, à l'heure de ma mort, mon plus grand regret, c'est ce pari, ce maudit pari!

Et voilà!

Je rappelle que je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fic, tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf certains qui apparaîtront par la suite.


	2. ça va être une année palpitante!

Lolo et laulau: Merci pour ta review! Eh oui, il y a d'autres chapitres de prévu, d'ailleurs en voici un !

* * *

Chapitre 2: Ça va être une année palpitante!

- Je vous assure, je suis très sérieux!

- Oh, arrête, ne me dit pas que tu vas renoncer aux blagues des Maraudeurs pour ELLE, s'exclama Sirius.

- Ben... si!

- Mais t'es fou James! Ça fait des années et des années qu'elle te rembarre.

- Six ans exactement, fit remarquer Rémus.

- Oui, bon bref, on est hyper connus maintenant, tu te rends compte de l'impact que cela aura si on laisse tout tomber d'un coup, comme ça! On est censé être les plus grand blagueurs de Poudlard depuis bien longtemps!

- Oh, arrête tes simagrés. C'est pas la mort! C'est juste que j'ai décidé de me calmer pour avoir une chance avec elle.

- Pfff! Je parie qu'elle ne voudra même pas de toi!

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment, je suis prêt à te parier n'importe quoi qu'elle va te rejeter encore une fois!

- N'importe quoi? demanda James avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Tss, tss. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça Sirius, il va te prendre au mot.

- C'est vrai, en plus tu sais comment il est, dit Peter.

- Oups, je.. Vous croyez vraiment que... qu'il a une chance?

- Mais bien sûr que j'ai une chance!

- Ok, bon, on parie quoi?

- Hummmm. Je sais pas trop.

- Moi, j'ai une idée, si je gagne notre pari, tu me donne ton balai, le fameux Destroy 3.

- Et si... JE gagne...

- Ben...

- Oh, attends, j'ai une idée!

Une jeune fille venait d'apparaître de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, et elle venait de lui donner cette merveilleuse idée.

- Et quelle est cette "mer-veilleuse" idée?

- Si je gagne, tu devra t'employer à sortir avec Jamie Hanson.

- Quoi? Mais t'es malade!

- Pourquoi? Parce que c'est la seule qui te résiste! Hormis Lily, bien sûr!

- Bien sûr!

- Alors?

- Grrrgnegne...

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est toi qui as proposé ce stupide pari.

- Merci Mumus! J'adore ta façon de remonter le moral à tes amis.

- Mais de rien, mon cher.

- Finalement, je sens que cette année va être palpitante!

Sirius le foudroya du regard.

- Peter! Si tu tiens à ta vie, évite ce genre de remarque en ma présence.

Aussitôt, Peter se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil.

- Oh, Sirius, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat!

- Toi, je te retiens! dit-il en levant le doigt vers Rémus. Et toi, si tu veux me prouver que j'ai tort, ils serait peut-être temps de te bouger un peu le popotin!

- Mais, Sirius, j'ai toute l'année pour ça!

- Grrr....

Toute la semaine suivante, James se comporta tout à fait normalement. Fini les blagues idiotes, fini le "je-m'en-foutisme" en cours. Il était devenu un élève modèle. Bien sûr c'était trop radical pour que la personne concernée ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Dis-moi Potter, comment est-ce possible qu'un gamin aussi irresponsable que toi puisse changé du tout au tout du jour au lendemain?

- Eh bien, on dit que l'amour, ça change un homme! Et.. et tu... tumadisquesijétaisplusresponsableceseraitmieuxetilpourraitpeutêtreyavoirquelquechoseentrenous!

- Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu as dit! Si tu parlais normalement...

James prit une grande inspiration, et se lança en faisant attention de parler correctement.

- J'ai dis que tu m'avais dit que si j'étais plus responsable... eh bien... ce serait mieux et... que... il pourrait peut-être y avoir quelque chose entre nous...

James était vraiment embarrassé et ne savait plus où se mettre. Comme d'habitude, il allait se faire rembarrer, et il l'aurait bien chercher. En attendant qu'elle réponde, il ne put s'empêcher de se tordre les doigts dans tous les sens signe de grande nervosité chez lui. Chose que Lily ne put manquer. Il était très rare que James soit aussi nerveux, si ce n'est avant un match de Quidditch contre leurs ennemis de toujours: les Serpentards. Le fait que leur conversation le rende aussi nerveux qu'un match de Quidditch la réjouit. Quand on savait que ce sport comptait plus que tout aux yeux de James Potter, il fallait vraiment voir ici un signe du destin.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, James baissa les yeux, puis la tête avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir. Cependant, avant il lui dit une dernière chose.

- Ben, vu qu'apparament, tu ne veux toujours pas, tu peux m'oublier, je ne viendrais plus t'embêter.

Lily resta sans voix devant sa nouvelle attitude et quelque chose dans sa voix lui fit comprendre qu'il était vraiment sérieux, et elle sut que si elle lui daisait encore non, alors ce serait réellement fini entre uex deux, fini ce jeux du chat et de la souris.

- James, attends!

- Oui, Lily?

- Je...

La jeune rousse ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence du jeune homme. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, c'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de provoquer sa fureur, du était-ce ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, mais là, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle aimait James Potter, et elle avait espérer le faire murir, et voilà qui était fait!

- Je..

- Tu?

- Je..

- Tu...

Lily rougit encore plus violemment. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Et il s'était rapproché.

- Je..

- Arriveras-tu à finir ta phrase? se moqua-t-il gentilment.

- Je.. je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Tu... Oh, Merlin... C'est... Waouh!

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle, la préfète de Gryffondor, la "miss-je-sais-tout".

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Lily, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Comme dans un rêve, il s'approcha d'elle, baissa son visage face à elle, la regarda dans les yeux, puis l'embrassa. D'abord tout doucement, puis avec un peu plus de verve, puis réellement fougueusement. Lily n'en revenait pas, il était si tendre avec elle! Comment avait-elle pu lui dire non depuis si longtemps! Mais, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, car maintenant, James et elle serait inséparables. Elle sentait que c'était lui le bon, et que ce serait avec lui qu'elle se marierait. C'était une forte impression dans sa poitrine, comme si elle allait exploser. Peut-être était-ce un peu comme de la divination, mais après tout, elle s'en moquait, elle savit que James Potter était l'homme de sa vie et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Le soir venu, dans le dortoir, il rejoignit Sirius qui faisait la tête.

- Alors, je n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec Lily?

- Grrrr.

- Brave toutou! Je pense que c'est à ton tour de prendre le taureau par les cornes si tu dois sortir avec Jamie.

- Ah! Tu es vraiment fier de ta réussite!

- Ben oui. Et puis, comme l'a si bien dit Peter la dernière fois, ça va être une année palpitante.


	3. C'est pas gagné d'avance!

Chapitre 3 : C'est pas gagné d'avance!

- J'y crois pas! Sincèrement, je n'y crois pas!

Sirius se tourna vers ses autres compagnons de chambrée, tout particulièrement vers Remus et Peter.

- Non, mais franchement, vous arrivez à y croire, vous? Lily a dit à James qu'elle l'aimait!

- Arrête de t'énerver comme ça Sirius, tu vas finir par nous faire une attaque!

- C'est vraiça nous embêterais de te voir mourir aussis jeune, le taquina Peter. (ça lui va bien de dire ça"Hey! c'est toi l'auteur, c'est toi qui lui a donné ce texte là" Ah ouais, c'est vrai!)

- En tout cas, maintenant il va falloir que tu sorte avec Jamie coûte que coûte!

- Merci, tu me remonte vachement le moral Remus!

- Oh, mais de rien!

- Ok, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il la repéra rapidement, dans la salle commune. Elle était avec Lily et d'autres filles. Sûrement en train d'entendre Lily raconter qu'elle sortait à présent avec James. Il s'arrêta au bas de l'escalier pour l'observer plus longuement. Elle était vraiment belle. Et elle ne voulait pas de lui! Ses beaux cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade ondulée sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Son visage rayonnait. En effet à l'instant même un sourire éclairait son visage d'ange.

"Quoi! C'est moi, Sirius Black, séducteur de ses dames qui vient de penser ça! WaouhÇa doit être la proximité de James qui m'a ramollit le cerveau. Il m'a tellement rabattu les oreilles"Lily par ci, Lily par là" !

Bon, il était temps de se lancer. Mais comment faire"Si je lui demande comme ça, direct de sortir avec moi, la réponse sera automatiquement non. Je doit la jouer plus fine. ... Et si... si j'allais voir Lily pour la féliciter! Ce serait une occasion de la voir, de lui dire bonjour afin d'amorcer mon projet."

Comme on dit souvent, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se retrouva face à Lily, Jamie et un groupe de filles gloussantes à n'en plus finir et il se dit que c'était franchement énervant.

- Eh bien, Lily, il me semble que les félicitations sont de mise!

- Que veux-tu, Black?

Bien sûr, c'était Jamie qui venait de parler avec sa méfiance habituel quand c'était moi qui parlait. Décidément, il est vrai que parfois, il est dure d'être sérieux quand on est le perturbateur numéro un et que cette réputation vous colle à la peau!

- Je l'ai dit! Je viens féliciter Lily pour avoir fini par accepter de sorti avec James, depuis le temps qu'il nous cassait les oreilles sur "SA" Lily!

- Et ça t'arrange!

- Ben oui, comme ça, je pourrais mieux dormir!

- Il n'y a vraiment que ta petite personne qui t'intéresse alors?

- Ben... non!

- Non?

- Non! C'est pas parce que j'aime bien faire le mariole que je ne peux pas être sérieux de temps en temps! Je suis content pour James que Lily lui ait dit oui, et je suis content pour Lily, parce que finalement elle l'aime, et le fait qu'il ne vas plus me réveiller la nuit n'est qu'un plus! Quoique! Maintenant, il serait capable de me réveiller après avoir cauchemarder que Lily veut le quitter!

- J'y crois pas, il pense vraiment qu'à lui!

- Jamie, du calme, lui dit Lily Je te remercie Bl.. Sirius.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi Lily-jolie! En plus je suis sûr que vous aurez de beaux enfants! Des garçons avec les cheveux de James et avec tes yeux!

-Pas de filles? demanda Jamie.

- Non, les filles ça chiale tout le temps!

- Pour des bébés, c'est normal de pleurer!

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment été élevé dans une famille de six bambins et plus! Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est! Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé quand je vois la famille que j'ai...

Subitement il s'arrêta avant d'en dire de trop.

- Enfin, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire Lily, on se verra plus tard!

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris! Elle m'a tellement énervé que j'ai failli raconter toute ma vie! Un peu plus et... Enfin, je sais que ma famille est réputé pour ses idées... assez ciblées sur les Sang-Pur mais tout de même je ne vais pas aller raconter que je suis reniée de ma famille à qui veut l'entendre! Seuls James, Remus et Peter le savent à Gryffondor.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire avant de s'interrompre, fit observer Jamie.

- Sincèrement, je n'en sait rien, mais je pense que tu as été sacrément impolie avec lui alors que pour une fois, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention!

- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver!

* * *

- Ce qu'elle m'énerve, mais ce qu'elle m'énerve! Bon sang!

- Sirius, calme.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme Remus? Pour une fois que je ne faisais pas de mal il a encore fallu qu'elle me... enfin qu'elle me brise le service trois pièces!

- Tu ne parlerais pas de Jamie par hasard?

- Oh, mon dieu, quelle grande révélation! Remus Lupin aurais peut-être finalement les ondes nécessaires à la pratique de l'art divinatoire! Prenons-lui un Rendez-vous avec le très célèbre Dr Lulubella! (Eh oui, Trelawney n'est pas encore prof de divination!)

- Hum! J'ai l'impression que le gros chien chien à sa mémère a attrapé un follingite aigüe!

- James! Retire ça tout de suite!

- Quoi, c'est la vérité!

- Argh! Grrr!

- Bon chien, fit James en caressant les cheveux de Sirius.

Deux jours plus tard:

- Alors, mon grand Sirius, comment ça se passe?

- Comment ça se passe quoi?

- Ta... mission!

- Ahça!

Son ami aux cheveux en bataille le regardait attendant une réponse.

- T'as pas fini de te pavaner, soupira-til.

- Non. Alors?

- J'y travaille, j'y travaille.

- Faut quand même que t'ai fini avant la fin de l'année!

- Je sais, marmonna Sirius.

Il regarda vers Lily et Jamie. Elle étaient toutes les deux en pleine conversation. À cet instant, Jamie remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et Sirius trouva le geste très... sensuel. Décidément, il devenait de plus en plus perturbé, voilà qu'il pensait que Jamie Hanson pouvait être sensuelle!

Pourtant... Ses cheveux tombant comme ça dans le dos, ses lèvres délicatement ourlées, ses joues légèrement rosées, et ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle l'attirait, y'avait pas à dire. C'était aussi simple que ça. Simple comme lumos! Mais, il venait juste de le remarquer.

Bizarre comme les choses étaient faites! Six ans qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de se chamailler. Dès qu'elle disait blanc, il disait noir, dès qu'elle disait oui, il disait non... Ça s'était toujours passé comme ça! Ils étaient si différents... et pourtant, il était attiré par elle!

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à la fixer, il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard. Elle l'obsédait, il détaillait chacun de ses gestes. Ce que son ami ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Alors, comme ça, elle ne te plait pas plus que ça?

- Bien sûr! Tu me prends pour qui! Je ne fais pas parti de ses idiots qui croient en l'amour, je suis pas aussi aveugle.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrête pas de la fixer depuis dix minutes environ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles!

Rien n'y fit. Il était bloqué sur elle. Mais bien sûr, comme toujours lorsqu'une personne vous fixe un peu trop longtemps, elle s'en rendit compte et machinalement, elle tourna la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et... Eh bien, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux. Un homme. Une femme. Et rien autour d'eux. Différentes émotions passèrent entre eux au cours de cet échange. Sirius ne voulait casser cet instant magique pour rien au monde, si bien que ce fut elle qui le fit. Elle semblait soudain furieuse. Enfin, semblait... Elle était furieuse! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

- Dis-moi Black! Tu t'ennuie tellement pour n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que me regarder!

- Ben quoi? C'est pas interdit de regarder les gens?

- Non! Mais... pas comme ça!

- Comment ça comme ça?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi?

- Tututut! Reste polie s'il te plait!

- T'en fait exprès!

- Quoi?

- De me provoquer.

- Quoi, moi je te provoque! Alors là c'est la meilleure! Je te signale que là, c'est toi qui a tout commencer.

- Même pas..

- Vrai? Qui est venu m'agresser par ce que soit disant je te regarde d'une façon qui ne va pas? D'ailleurs, moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je t'ai regardé, OK, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant. Ensuite, tu me dis que je te provoqe alors que je t'ai juste demander de rester polie.

Elle ne dit rien, et bien sûr, comme Sirius avait élevé la voix, tout le monde dans la salle commune se battait pour voir ce qui se passait, alors que James et Lily rejoints par Remus et Peter essayaient de les éloigner.

Sirius repris son souffle.

- Je veux bien qu'il y a des fois où j'en ai fait exprès de te provoquer, ...

- Je le savais!

- ...mais là! C'est toi qui m'a agressé!

S'étant levé pendant son monologue, Sirius se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soufflant plus que soupirant.

- Donc, je ne dirais rien car j'ai eu ma part de tort pendant un moment, l'affaire est close, finit-il d'un ton sec.

Jamie n'en revenait toujours pas, et Lily fut obligé de la trainer jusque dans les dortoirs des filles pour lui faire reprendre connection avec la réalité.

- Alors là j'y crois pas! Il... Il.. il a osé... me pardonner!

- Eh oui. Comme quoi les choses changent!

- Oui, mais...

- Tais-toi ou tu vas dire encore plus de bétises.

- Alors là mon gars... chapeau, lui dit James. Mais bon c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va sortir avec toi!

- C'est sûr! C'est pas gagné d'avance!


End file.
